


Air and Earth: Baby Days

by heythereophelia



Series: Air and Earth [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereophelia/pseuds/heythereophelia
Summary: You know what, I don’t think I really have a summary for this one.Basically it’s what is says in the tags and in the title.Chapter two on Monday.:)
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Asami Sato
Series: Air and Earth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Air and Earth: Baby Days

**Author's Note:**

> Book five is coming but I thought I would post a quick one shot beforehand

Month Four  
  


Bolin woke up to Keiko frowning, gloriously naked, in the mirror. He props himself up onto his elbows, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Tears welled in her eyes and he was at her side in a flash.

“None of my clothes fit,” she whines and Bolin couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips, it made her frown.

She has gained weight, he had noticed but he loved it truth be told, her face was a little rounder, her breasts were bigger, heavier in his hands, her full hips were softer and not to mention the now, more pronounced bump sticking out from between those hips.

As she frowns, Bolin took her face in his hands and tilts her head up, “I’ll go see if Pema has any clothes for you,” he places a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room.   
  


Keiko walked into the courtyard dressed exactly like Pema.

At least she was comfortable.

She stole a glance towards the pavilion where it seemed like Korra and Asami we’re having some type of moment, they’ve been acting strange ever since they returned from their vacation. She’s tried asking Korra about it but she always manages to change the subject.

She heard the sound of little feet and turns around, finding Rohan running towards her, Keiko smiles and bends down to pick him up, carefully so his foot doesn’t touch her bump. 

“What are you up too?” She asks the boy who starts talking about the frog he found.

“Mommy said I couldn’t keep it,” he says.

“Did you put it back where you found it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.”

Keiko carries Rohan into the Temple and into the family dining space.

She sets Rohan down on the ground and he runs towards his mother. Keiko sits between Mako and Bolin, she turns to her brother-in-law, “how’s the arm?” She asks, he still had it in a sling.

“I can only really move my fingers but it’s getting better.”

Keiko smiles, “good, I’m glad,” Bolin pulls her closer to his side and places a warm hand on her bump.

* * *

Month Five  
  


Keiko woke in the night with a frown, it wasn’t terribly late. 

There was a rumbling in her stomach snd she couldn’t tell if she was hungry or if the baby was just moving.

Either way, she was quite suddenly craving something sweet.

Keiko knew she didn’t want anything that the kitchen held.

No, what she wanted was a strawberry pie that was made and sold in a small shop located in Little Ba Sing Se.

She looks over at her husband who was quite asleep.

Tapping his shoulder she watched him stir, “Honey, I need you to wake up.”

Bolin rolls over and opens his eyes, he squints at his wife, “what is it?” A thought occurred that caused the man to sit up, looking fully awake. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

She shook her head, “we’re fine, I’m sorry to worry you.”

Bolin examined her carefully, “why did you wake me if nothings wrong?”

Keiko flushed and looked down, “well I um...do you remember that little pie shop I mentioned in Little Ba Sing Se? The one ran by an old woman named Aiko?”

“I think I remember, why?” He knew exactly why Keiko was asking and who was he to deny his wife?

“Well...your son seems to be in the mood for strawberry pie,” she looks at her husband with hope shining in her silver eyes, “woke me up for it and everything.”

Bolin smiled and glanced down at the bump, “my son now, hm?”

Keiko frowns slightly at the teasing tone.

Bolin leans down and presses two kisses, one on her lips and the other on her belly before standing up and tossing his clothes on, “give me two hours,” he says and kisses her again before leaving.   
  


Thankfully the mall was open at all hours, he took the lift up to the Middle Ring, it was mostly empty, a few groups of teenagers scattered about, clearly out past curfew.

He exits and goes left, figuring that was a good place to start looking. Finding the little shop he steps in and smiles at the woman behind the counter.

“Can I help you?”

“Do you have any strawberry pies?”

The old woman smiles at him, “you’re in luck, I just made a fresh one.” She disappears and comes back holding a pink pie box, she slides it across the counter, “that’ll be ten yuans, dear.”

Bolin pays the woman and leaves the shop, pie in hand.   
  


He walked into the Temple’s kitchen and froze when he saw Tenzin rummaging through the icebox. The older man paused when he saw the younger and stood up, holding a glass pitcher of cherry-berry lemonade.

Bolin slid the pie box on the table in the middle of the room and awkwardly looked for a plate.

“What do you have there?” Tenzin asks, pouring himself a glass.

“Keiko wanted strawberry pie.”

The older man smiles a little, “she’s just like Lin,” he remembers, “though she craved spicy foods most of the time, but she did really like strawberry pie.” He drinks the rest of the lemonade and sets the glass in the sink before leaving the Earthbender alone.

Keiko sat up in bed, her head turns towards the door, she smiles when she sees Bolin.

Bolin watches her eyes light up like a child receiving a gift on their birthday. He hands her the pie and she hums in appreciation, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

* * *

Month Six  
  


Dinner was going fine until Keiko made a sound of discomfort.

“Are you alright?” Tenzin asks across the table.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she assured, taking a deep breath in and out, Bolin puts a hand on her back, looking mildly concerned, “Honey, I’m fine.”   
  


Lin stopped by in the morning, finding Keiko in the pavilion, watching the sun rise over the bay.

“Hey, kid.”

Keiko turns towards her mother and smiles, “hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m as fine as someone could be in my condition,” she says and looks down at her bump, “he won’t let me sleep.”

Lin chuckles, “better get used to that.”

The Airbender groans a little and looks back towards the water.

“Have you felt him kick yet?” Lin asks, looking at the bump which was considerably bigger than it was during her last visit.

“Once or twice, but it’s hard to tell, he mostly just...moves around,” she remembers something, “oh and last week...last week I had heartburn like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Oh, I believe it, I had heartburn bad when I was pregnant with you,” Lin crosses her arms and mumbles, “kept making me eat spicy foods,” she glances back at her daughter, “how’s Bolin?”

“He’s fine but the bigger I get the more he dotes over me.”

“You’re lucky he’s letting you move around on your own, when I was six months with you, your father insisted on escorting me everywhere.”

“He was the same way with Pema, all four times.”

Silence fell over them, the wind blew and Keiko shivered a little.

It was getting colder as the days went on, it was late summer, the baby was due near the end of autumn, Keiko had been born at the start of the season. Back then that should’ve been Lin’s first clue that Keiko would be an Airbender. 

“Have you two thought up a birthing plan yet?”

Keiko shakes her head, “not yet, honestly the actual birthing the baby part makes me a little anxious.”

Lin sighs, “I know, but it’s better to be prepared.”   
  


Keiko sits on thebed, waiting for Bolin to join her, she was rubbing circles on her bump, applying special lotion to keep the stretch marks away.

She was singing an old Air Nomad song when she felt movement against her hand, she stops and smiles, looking down at the bump, “you like it when mommy sings, don’t you?” She repeats the same motion with her hand and feels more movement, she laughs softly.

Bolin enters the room, “what’s so funny?” He asks.

“Nothing, I was just singing to the baby and he heard me.”

Bolin removes his jacket and turns, slightly awed, “he did?”

Keiko nods, “he did, do you want to try talking to him?”

Bolin kneels on the floor, unsure, he places warm hands on the bump and looks up at his wife, “I’m not sure what to say.”

“Just say anything,” she encourages.

Bolin nods, he hesitates a little, “hey buddy...it’s dad...”

Keiko couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread across her face, she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I can’t wait to meet you-“ he feels something poke his hand and stops, he stares at her belly with mild disbelief, “did he just?”

Keiko nods, tears sting in his eyes and he chuckles softly. Bolin gently presses against the spot where he felt him and got a response back, he looks up at his wife and asks, “this doesn’t hurt you, right?”

“No,” she says, “it doesn’t.”

They spent what seemed like hours communicating with the baby until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Month Seven   
  


Keiko was tired, her back hurt, her feet were swollen and she was having some sort of tingling leg pain.

It was safe to say she was already over being pregnant. She looked at herself in the mirror, her body hasn’t changed drastically...except for the large bump. She’s put on a few pounds, but that’s to be expected.

She turns and looks at her bump from the side. Pema has expressed a very mild jealousy that Keiko was carrying primarily in the front as opposed to spread around the middle.

Before they left to visit Yin and the others, she went to wrap her arms around her husband but the baby got in the way, it made her frown, she looked down at the bump. “You are starting to make things very difficult,” she said.

Bolin ended up embracing her sideways, which wasn’t exactly what she wanted but it would have to do.   
  


Bolin knocked on the door, his family was still staying in Asami’s estate.

Yin answers with a delighted smile on her face, “Bolin,” she approaches her grandson with arms wide open.

“Hey, grandma.”

Yin pulls away from the hug and moves onto Keiko, gasping when she saw the bump poking from underneath her dress, the old woman gasps, clasping her hands together, “may I?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Keiko lets Yin touch her bump.

“How far along are you?”

“Well into the seventh month,” Bolin says and Yin smiles.

“She looks quite big for seven months,” she eyes Keiko, “have you ever considered the possibility of twins?”

Bolin and Keiko look at each other.

“No, it’s just him in there, I’m just a small person.”

“Him?” Yin looks at Keiko curiously, “you’re sure it’s a boy?”

“Positive,” she smiles at Yin, who returns the gesture and pulls them inside.

“Come, would you like a glass of cherry-berry lemonade?”

“Ooo, that would be lovely, thanks.”

Keiko sits on the sofa, happily sipping on her lemonade, Bolin was catching up with his cousins.

“How have you been? Symptoms wise?” Yin asks, “I know it’s different for every mother-to-be.”

“Well aside from the nausea and the vomiting and overall fatigue and soreness, I haven’t really had any other symptoms...aside from heartburn...and back pain and swollen feet and I’ve been having some sort of...tingling pain in my legs and the baby is pushing on my bladder so I have to go to the bathroom like ten times a day.”

“So nothing out of the ordinary, then.” Yin smiles, “good, that’s good to hear, have you felt him move yet?”

“Definitely, yeah.”

“Kicking?”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe,” she sighs, “the worst is when I’m trying to sleep, he keeps me up all night.”

“And how’s Bolin been?”

“He is over the moon with all of this and he’s been very keen on taking care of me. He dotes on me, he does whatever I ask. And talks to the baby at night when he thinks I’m asleep and can’t hear him,” she chuckles, “which is probably why the baby is moving around so much, he loves the sound of his father’s voice.”

“Well that’s the same with all babies, when they’re born they can’t see very well so they rely on our voices.”

Keiko suddenly makes a face and tries to put her glass on the table but can’t exactly reach, Yin stands up and helps.

“Thank you,” with one hand on her bump she gets up from the sofa, “speaking of bladders, I have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, would you like me to show you where it is?”

“No, that’s alright, I know where it is.”   
  


Meelo, Ikki and Jinora find Keiko in the library, she turns around when she hears them.

“I have a request,” Meelo says with his hands on his hips, Keiko smiles and puts the book back.

“What is it?”

“If the baby is a boy I request that you name him Meelo.”

“I can’t do that,” she says and the boy frowns, crossing his arms.

“Why not?”

“Because Meelo is your name, I can’t give the baby your name,” the boys face falls and she was quick to come up with something, “but, I might consider Milo, inspired by Meelo.”

She watches her little brothers face light up and Ikki shoves him out of the way.

“Keiko, how much longer do I have to wait? I want to be an aunt now.”

“She’s only in her seventh month, Ikki,” Jinora points out, “she still has two months left.”

Ikki frowns, “that’s too long.”

“It might feel like a long time,” Keiko looks down at Ikki, “but I promise if you try not to think about it too much, the next two months will just fly by.”

* * *

Month Eight  
  


Korra and Asami find Keiko meditating in the pavilion, the Avatar lets go of the others finger and they approach their friend who opens an eye when she hears their footsteps.

They sit down across from her and she smiles at them, but still looks a little suspicious.

“Hey,” Korra was the first to say, “how are you feeling?”

“As good as one can in my condition,” she strokes her bump, “I’m actually quite over being pregnant, the whole...” she searches for the right word, “euphoric feeling has worn off and now I just want him out of me.” She sighs and holds her hands out, “my back is starting to hurt, help me up?”

Korra nods, she stands and helps Keiko to her feet carefully.

“Thanks.”

Asami follows and asks, “where’s Bolin?”

“He went to the mainland.”

“Why?”

“I wanted a cupcake,” she mumbles.

Korra raises an eyebrow, “he went into the city to get you a cupcake?”

“Yes, it’s not the most unusual thing I’ve asked him to do,” Keiko made a face and rubs her bump.

“What? What is it?” Korra asks, taking a step closer, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, he’s just moving around, doesn’t have a lot of...room left.”   
  


Keiko lays in bed, Bolin has her legs in his lap and was massaging the ache away.

“How are you feeling?”

“Huge,” was her simple reply, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” she groans when he rubs a particularly sore spot.

“It shouldn’t be much longer now, only a few weeks.”

“I know but I’m growing impatient.” She smiles a little when Bolin places a kiss on her leg, directly on the tattoo.

“How about a bath?”

“I could go for a bath.”   
  


Keiko managed to find a tunic and pants that fit her, at least while the clothes Pema lent her were being washed. She was in the dining room with her husband and friends, for no real reason other than to just hang out together.

She had her head in Bolin's lap and he hand his hand on her belly.

It took her almost fifteen minutes to get comfortable.

"Have you thought about what type of bender the baby will be?"

Keiko tilts her head up to look at her husband before looking back to Mako, "well it's anyone's guess, with our family history he could be an Airbender or an Earthbender or a Firebender, even a Waterbender."

"Maybe even a Non-bender."

"It's a possibility, I'm kind of hoping for an Airbender myself but it doesn't really matter to me," she smiles at them.

Something sticks out from underneath her tunic and she looks down.

Korra gawks, "what is that?"

"Just the baby," Keiko assures, "he's been rather restless these past couple weeks, when he's not asleep of course."

"Is that normal?"

"Perfectly," she lifts up her tunic and a little foot is seen underneath the skin.

"What’s he doing?" Mako asks.

"Just moving around, as much as he can move around anyway.”

Korra moves a little closer and lightly pokes her skin, a foot presses back against her finger, she looks both awed and creeped out, "what does it feel like?"

"Like I'm being kicked from the inside, it hurts sometimes, depending on how hard he kicks."

The baby moves again, "it's like he's trying to escape," Asami observes.

"It feels that way," Keiko rubs her belly, "there's only what? Five weeks left?"

"Five? Spirits, it doesn't seem like that much time has passed."

"I know, it's strange how fast time can fly."

Two sets of feet catch their attention and they look over at the door.

Aunt Kya and Katara stand in the doorway, the older woman has a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, Gran-Gran," Keiko greets and taps Korra, "help me up."

Both the Avatar and Bolin help Keiko to her feet and she pushes her tunic down, 'waddling' over to her aunt and grandmother, trying her best to hug them.

Keiko and Bolin had agreed on a water-birth, but they wanted to do it here instead of travelling all the way to the South Pole so Kya and Katara offered to come here and assist.

"Thanks for coming."

Katara runs her hands down Keiko's arms, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She places her hands on the bump, "the baby is strong."

Keiko chuckles softly, "believe me, I know, you haven't fallen victim to his three in the morning aerobics."

"Has the baby flipped, yet?"

"I think so, it's hard to tell, he moves around so much."   
  


Bolin woke in the middle of the night, he rolled over and found Keiko pacing.

“Baby,” he sits up, “what are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep, I’ve barely slept in three days.” She runs her fingers through her hair and frustrated tears stung her eyes.

Bolin tossed the blankets aside and walked around the bed to where she was.

He wrapped his arms around her and she rests her cheek on his chest, “I’m so tired,” she mumbles, “I’m so sick of being pregnant and being sore and uncomfortable all the time.”

Bolin stokes her hair soothingly, “I know, but it’s only one more month,” he pulls away and holds her face in his hands, “he’ll be here soon, we just have to be patient.”

Keiko frowns, “I’m tired of being patient.” 


End file.
